Louvre Exhibition
Louvre Exhibition is an activity in JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Fundamentals. It is designed to teach art skills at a second grade level. Premise CJ must help Lucyanette collect paintings for the upcoming art show at the Louvre. Description First, at the Louvre's gallery, the player must inspect three paintings. These paintings will all fit a certain theme, such as still life, landscape, or portrait. Then the player must find a fourth painting that matches the theme of the paintings on display. To retrieve the missing painting, the player must navigate CJ around the Louvre's basement. CJ is controlled with the arrow keys. There are several crates, and each one contains a painting. When CJ is next to a crate, the player must press the spacebar to see the painting inside. Edison will briefly describe the painting to help the player decide if it belongs in the gallery. When the correct painting has been found, the crate containing it must be pushed to the basement door. Dirt will prevent the crate from being moved, so it can only be pushed along a clear path. The player must use CJ to sweep any dirt in the way. The player must also avoid the Dust Devils. They move around the basement, and any clear areas that they move over become dirty again. If CJ comes into contact with a Dust Devil, he'll get all tangled up, and the player loses one of their tries, which are indicated by the number of brooms near the bottom of the screen. Once the painting has been brought upstairs, the player must repeat the process for another set of paintings. There are five rounds. On the fifth round, the player will be sent to the Art Start Wing instead of the basement, where they will create their own painting to be displayed in the Louvre. Artworks Used *''Nympheas'' by Claude Monet *''Old Man Seated in an Armchair'' by Rembrandt *''Landscape with a Stone Bridge'' by Rembrandt *''Portrait of Dr. Gachet'' by Vincent Van Gogh *''Portrait of an English Woman'' by Hans Holbein the Younger *''Head Of Child'' by Andrea del Sarto *''Head of a Woman'' by Andrea Verrocchio *''Young Woman with a Water Pitcher'' by Johannes Vermeer *A landscape painting by Cornelis van Poelenburgh *''Landscape with Farmhouses'' by Camille Pissarro *''Palatial Courtyard with a Fountain'' by Giovanni Battista Piranesi *''Grand Canyon of the Yellowstone'' by Thomas Moran *''The Shady Walk'' by Jean-Honoré Fragonard *''Still Life with Glass'' by Cornelis de Heem *''Still Life'' by Paul Cézanne *''Still Life with Pipe and Tobacco'' by William Michael Harnett *''Just Dessert'' by William Michael Harnett Difficulty level differences 'Game Play Level' *'Level one': There are three crates and one dust devil moving slowly. *'Level two': There are five crates and one dust devil moving quickly. *'Level three': There are seven crates and two dust devils moving quickly. 2ad france game.png|Gameplay Level 1 2ad louvre gameplay lv2.png|Gameplay Level 2 2ad louvre gameplay lv3.png|Gameplay Level 3 Digital manual description Game Play Instructions The agent needs help finding missing paintings in the basement of the Louvre Museum. Edison will help you choose the correct painting while you direct CJ to different crates scattered all over the basement. When you have found all of the paintings for the exhibition, you'll find that your masterpiece is needed to make it complete. CJ will take you the Louvre's Art Start Wing where you'll be asked to create a masterpiece of your own. The Basement of the Louvre Edison will help you choose the correct painting while you direct CJ to different crates scattered all over the basement. Game Play Instructions Direct CJ around the basement, cleaning the floor as you go! Use the arrow keys to move CJ around the basement, but be careful to avoid those roaming Dust Devils! They will cover your clean floor in dirt and break your brooms! When you find a crate, use the spacebar to see what's inside. Educational Skills *Visual Discrimination Art Start Wing Let your creativity flow! Draw your own masterpiece for the exhibit, or just play around anytime you want! Gallery 2ad view painting.png|Viewing a painting 2ad louvre dust devil.png|CJ tangled up by a dust devil 2ad monochromatic paintings set.png|Monochromatic artworks set 2ad polychromatic paintings set.png|Polychromatic artworks set 2ad portrait paintings set.png|Portrait artworks set 2ad still life paintings set.png|Still life artworks set 2ad landscape paintings set.png|Landscape artworks set Category:Activities Category:Art (subject) Category:Activities that teach art (subject) Category:JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Fundamentals Category:Visual discrimination Category:Activities that teach visual discrimination Category:CJ Category:Edison